gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Fat Bottomed Girls
Fat Bottomed Girls by Queen is featured in Silly Love Songs, the twelfth episode of Season Two. It's meant as a love song to Lauren from Puck, but she takes offense from it. Lyrics ﻿'Puck with the New Direction Boys:' Are you gonna take me home tonight Ah down beside that red firelight Are you gonna let it all hang out Fat bottomed girls You make the rockin' world go round Puck: Hey I was just a skinny lad Never knew no good from bad But I knew love before I left my nursery, huh Left alone with big fat fanny She was such a naughty nanny Heap big woman you made a bad boy out of me Hey hey! I've been singing with my band Across the wire across the land I seen ev'ry blue eyed floozy on the way, hey But their beauty and their style Went kind of smooth after a while Take me to them lardy ladies every time C'mon Puck with the New Direction Boys: Oh wont you take me home tonight? Oh down beside that red firelight Oh and you give it all you got Fat bottomed girls you make the rockin' world go round Fat bottomed girls you make the rockin' world go round Puck: Hey listen here I've got mortgages and homes I got stiffness in my bones Ain't no beauty queens in this locality I tell you Oh but I still get my pleasure Still got my greatest treasure Hey big woman you gonna make a big man of me Now get this Puck with the New Direction Boys: Oh (Puck: I know) you gonna take me home tonight (Puck: please) Oh down beside that red firelight Oh you gonna let it all hang out Fat bottomed girls you make the rockin' world go round (Puck: Yeah) Fat bottomed girls you make the rockin' world go round Get on your bikes and ride Puck (New Direction Boys): Oooh yeah, alright, them fat bottomed girls (New Direction Boys: Fat bottomed girls) Yeah yeah yeah alright, ride em' cowboy (New Direction Boys: Fat bottomed girls) Yes yes Trivia *Three of Puck's exes' (Santana, Rachel, and Mercedes) were shown sitting next to each other, each looking shocked because he is singing a song to Lauren. *Puck occasionally sings to Quinn, who is in disbelief. *Of his four ex-girlfriends present in the room, Santana is the only one who doesn't warm up to the performance. *This is the only Queen song not to be sung in costumes. **''Somebody to Love'' - Blue **''Another One Bites the Dust'' - Regionals Outfits **''Bohemian Rhapsody'' - Regionals Outfits **''We Are the Champions'' - Nationals Outfits. Errors *After Puck sings get on your bikes and ride, you can see Rachel and Mercedes standing up to dance and a few shots later it shows them standing up again. *While Puck is singing the chorus, he constantly switches from sitting to standing (in an imossible amount of time). Gallery abc_abc_glee_fat_110209_wg.jpg Fat_Bottomed_Girl_Glee.jpg Fat_Bottomed_Girls_Glee.jpg glee212_238.jpg Picture55-1.png Picture56-1.png Picture57-1.png Picture59-1.png Picture61-1.png Picture64-1.png Picture63-1.png Picture65-1.png Picture66-1.png Picture70-1.png Picture71-1.png Picture73-1.png FBGLauren.jpg FBGPuck.jpg FBGSantana.jpg FBG3Ex.jpg Videos 300px|left|thumb Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Noah Puckerman Category:Songs sung by New Directions Boys Category:Glee: The 3D Concert Movie Motion Picture Soundtrack